VIDA DISOLUTA
by Pyxis and Lynx
Summary: Y así, no lo crean solo diré que tres hombre, tres santos dorados estuvieron en mis manos, entre mis piernas, por decirlo de una forma mas directa.
1. UN ATROZ SUCESO

**Muchas gracias a todos por pasar por fic, este tiene conten****ido adulto sin contar que también hay una escena yuri entre el final, espero les guste es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto y espero sea del agrado de muchos.**

"**Porque algunos actos son irreparables, porque el hombre es un animal, porque el deseo de venganza es un impulso natural, porque nada es irreversible"**

**Gaspar Noé**

La vida es complicada y mas una vida en el santuario, si, al igual que muchos yo también fui victima de estas tierras, pero la diferencia de otros mi destino estaba marcado y debía ser mas fuerte, por el simple hecho de ser mujer, una mujer condenada a llevar su rostro tras una mascara de metal, la cual era tan inerte y sencilla, siempre me pareció que el llevar debajo de un objeto tan inanimado un rostro tan bello como el mió, era un error mortal, debería ser pecado ocultar tan inimaginable belleza a los hombres y a mi misma, no estoy siendo presuntuosa, digo solamente la verdad. Y así, no lo crean solo diré que tres hombre, tres santos dorados estuvieron en mis manos, entre mis piernas, por decirlo de una forma mas directa, tres santos que se caracterizaban o se caracterizan por su frialdad, arrogancia y perfección, si no fue por mi belleza, no logro comprender bien porque fue, tal vez muchos aspectos de mi vida, de la de ellos, llevo a nuestros cuerpos hacer lo que hicieron, yo no me arrepiento y la verdad me tiene sin cuidado si ellos se arrepintieron, ya que yo disfrute con cada uno de sus actos, con cada una de sus caricias, con cada uno de sus besos, de sus movimientos.

Para que no se confundan y entiendan lo que deseos contarles, les revelare mi historia, historia que nunca antes me había atrevido a relatar, pero aquí esta.

Mi nombre es Laila y cuando llegue al santuario lo hice en compañía de mi hermano, los dos éramos muy parecidos pero el era mayor que yo, cuando nos adentramos en las tierras del santuario yo tenia 8 años y el 10, que pequeños éramos. El hombre que nos llevo hasta allá nos dijo que ambos nos prepararíamos para ser caballeros que lucharían al servicio de Atena, por el amor y la justicia, pero solo uno de los tomaría la armadura dorada de Piscis, por difícil que parezca, por cosas del destino mi hermano y yo habíamos nacido en la misma fecha, ¿Cómo lo hizo mi madre?, la verdad yo no se de esas cosas, tal vez era esa la razón por la que Emilio y yo nos parecíamos tanto.

Emilio… Era un lindo nombre, no se porque con el tiempo mi hermano cambio ese nombre por otro, tal vez le obsesionaba tanto la belleza que quiso hacerle honor a la hermosura que llevaba consigo, el rostro de mi hermano era tan fino y bello y sus cabellos eran celestes y sedosos, mi rostro era tan bello como el de el, incluso mas, los rasgos finos de una mujer son mas delicados y hermosos que los de un hombre, mi cabello también era de un color celeste que si no fuera porque el era mas alto que yo nos hubieran confundido muchas veces.

Con el paso del tiempo fuimos entrenando fuertemente para lograr nuestros objetivos, hay también conocimos a Ángelo, quien se preparaba para ser el santo dorado de cáncer, el era un hombre insensible y siempre hablaba con brusquedad, pero a mi hermano y a mi no nos asustaba en lo mas mínimo y tal vez fue esa la razón por la que se quedo con nosotros, yo lo quería al igual que mi hermano pues ellos dos siempre me protegían y me defendía de todo mal y peligro.

Al principio me sentía tan feliz de estar en el santuario que ni siquiera el hecho de llevar una mascara sobre mi rostro me parecía desagradable, estaba dispuesta a ganarle a mi hermano y convertirme en la primera mujer que portara una armadura dorada, era un derecho que me merecía, así debía hacer, pero toda necedad genera su propio hastió y la ilusión no es mas que el preámbulo de la tristeza.

Cuando tenia solo trece años descubrí de una forma despiadada la brutalidad del hombre, no recuerdo bien ese día, es algo que estado tratando de ahogar en lo mas profundo de mi memoria, en lo mas oculto de mi corazón, pero es complicado olvidarse de algo como eso, mi alma fue destrozada ese día, mi virtud y mi pureza fue arrebatada de una forma cruel y salvaje, el ser humano es un animal y lo descubrí en aquel momento.

Recuerdo que corría, huyendo de dos hombres, lo que había pasado antes de esa persecución no lo tenía claro, tal vez lo que sucedió después de que me atraparan hizo que olvidara el suceso de aquel intento por escapar. A pesar de que podía pelear ferozmente, el miedo me hizo presa fácil del lo desconocido, del pánico y allí estaba yo, tirada sobre el suelo, uno de aquellos hombres me sujetaba las manos por encima de mi cabeza y el otro estaba ubicado justo encima de mi besando mi cuello, con sus manos aparto la mascara de mi rostro y beso mis labios de una forma salvaje y violenta.

Retire mi rostro rápidamente para que el no continuara con aquel besuqueo, pero con su mano apresuradamente llevo mi rostro nuevamente a su boca. El otro hombre que reía a carcajadas y me sujetaba con fuerza se inclino cerca a mi oído y me dijo que era esa la razón por la que las mujeres no debieran pretender ser santos de Atena, y luego de haber dicho aquello paso su lengua húmeda por mi mejilla y fue hay donde una a una mis lagrimas empezaron a fluir.

El hombre que se hallaba sobre mi, rompió mi blusa de tal forma que sentí sus sucias uñas rasgar levemente mi piel, fue hay cuando me di cuenta que ya no había escapatoria, empecé a pedirles aquellos hombres que me dejaran, que no me hicieran daño, pero el otro seguía riendo y si inclinaba para besar mi boca, mientras que el tipo que se hallaba sobre mi tocaba mis senos y los apretaba de forma violenta que me dolía demasiado, luego ágilmente retiro mi pantalón dejando al descubierto mi ropa intima, la cual escuche como se rompía en cuestión de segundos, " Por favor deténganse" dije con lagrimas en los ojos y escapando débilmente de la boca del hombre que me aprisionaba fuertemente mis muñecas contra sus manos, " No podemos hacer eso" dijo el sujeto que acaba de desprenderme de mis ropajes, "Eres muy linda para permitirnos hacer semejante cosa" al termino de esa oración pude sentir como un dolor grande se apodero de mi, aquel hombre había penetrado en mi sexo de una forma violenta, un pequeño grito salio de mis labios el cual fue ahogado por el otro individuo con su boca nuevamente.

Mis lagrimas caían una tras otra, no sabia que hacer para escapar de aquella situación, solo podía escuchar la risa desencajada del hombre que me besaba y los caricias y movimientos brusco del tipo que se hallaba dentro de mi lastimando cada vez mas mi ser, "¡Ah! eras virgen" dijo aquel individuo mientras levantaba uno de sus dedos impregnado de mi sangre, "Te dije que quería ir primero" comento el otro chico golpeando débilmente el pecho de su compañero, pero este no hizo caso, ya que estaba a punto de terminar lo que había iniciado, pronto se detuvo y pude respirar profundamente, creí, ingenuamente, que todo había terminado, ya que los dos se alejaron de mi por un momento, al principio creí que se habían ido, pero me equivoque, ya que el primero solo se había recostado a mi lado y el otro había soltado mis manos solo para ponerse en frente mío, luego me tomo fuertemente y me voltio para poner mi pecho contra el suelo, se ubico sobre mi y empezó a besar mi espalda, el otro se levanto y le dijo que si también quería comprobar si era virgen de aquel lado, lo cual provoco esa horrible carcajada de su compañero, un nuevo dolor se apodero de mi, estaba vez fue de mi parte de atrás, pero este dolor fue mas intenso, "Si era virgen" le comento el hombre a su cómplice meneándose bruscamente, tirando de mi cabello al ritmo de cada uno de sus movimientos. Pronto sentí un caliente liquido recorriendo por mis piernas, igual que el del anterior, "Por fin a terminado" fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de perder el conocimiento, el hombre que abuso de mi primero, golpeo fuertemente mi cabeza haciéndome perder el conocimiento.


	2. SENTIMIENTOS EXTRAÑOS

**Hola, muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, espero no haberlos perturbado mucho con la primera parte, pero es así como inicia la historia, les prometo que de hoy en adelante n****o habrá más atrocidades como esa, nuevamente gracias y espero les agrade el resto del relato. **

"**El recuerdo de la felicidad es solo eso, un recuerdo, el odio cuando se recuerda, sigue siendo odio"**

**Lord Byron**

No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde aquel momento, cuando desperté tenia mi rostro sobre la tierra mojada, me dolía fuertemente la cabeza y otros lugares que no me provocaban mencionar, mire con dificultad al mi alrededor para cerciorarme que aquellos hombres se habían alejado de mi lado, pero así era, me encontraba completamente sola.

No se cuantas lagrimas llore aquel día, tal vez demasiadas o tal vez no las suficientes, el frió se hizo mas intenso y el cielo empezó a llorar con migo, las gotas de agua que caían sobre mi cuerpo me limpiaban y a la vez me lastimaban, cuando por fin me sentí mas tranquila me coloque boca arriba para ver como la lluvia caía sobre mi cuerpo adolorido, quería irme de allí, borrar cualquier rastro que demostrara que yo había existido en este pútrido mundo, llame, llame a la muerte de una manera desesperada y casi exagerada, pedí por que algo acabara con migo en ese instante, pero mis suplicas no fueron atendidas, mi amiga la muerte de sonrisa desdibujada, rostro frió e inexpresivo no atendía mi llamada, es mas, podía jurar débilmente, que aquella se complacía con mi desgracia.

Unos pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, de mis suplicas y pensé con miedo y rabia que esos hombres no se habían ido y solo esperaban a que yo despertara para seguir destrozando lo poco que aun quedaba de mi, una suave mano se poso en mi cabeza y yo en un acto desesperado intente inútilmente apartarla de mi lado, pero el dueño de aquella caricia tomo mi rostro entre sus dedos y guió mi mirada así su cara, y allí los ojos mas bellos que jamás hubiera visto me observaban con ternura y me consolaban con dulzura, haciéndome sentir de una forma extraña totalmente segura. ¿Acaso al fin mi amiga la parca había escuchado mi llamado y se dirigía a mí para llevarme consigo?

Pero aquel no era aquella mujer que enreda a los ricos y pobres, la mas odiada pero mas confiable y certera, no, aquel estaba por encima de todo, de mi compresión, de mi razón, al igual que la muerte yo también desee a ese personaje que se hallaba ahora delante mió, su cabello era dorado como el sol y lucia una armadura de oro que brillaba aun en esa noche tan oscura, se quito la capa que llevaba en sus ropajes y me cubrió con esta para luego tomarme entre sus brazos.

Me sentí tan tranquila en los brazos de aquel guerrero que solo me sumergí en su pecho, y me quede dormida, ya estaba a salvo, a salvo de aquellos hombres, pero en peligro empezaba a estar mi corazón.

Cuando desperté me encontré sobre un lecho enorme y suave, en un cuarto que irradiaba paz y demasiada tranquilad, mi cuerpo lo cubría una bata blanca y mis heridas habían sido limpiadas y ya no dolían tanto como antes, pero era imposible arrancar el dolor de mi alma, mis lagrimas empezaron a surgir nuevamente recordando otra vez aquel suceso, pero yo ya estaba a salvo, todo había terminado.

Me levante de la cama y mire con mas detenimiento la habitación en la que me hallaba, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color blanco y la luz eran un poco baja, en aquel lugar no había mas que el catre que tenia unas sabanas blancas y aun costado de esta reposaba mi mascara, en el recinto irradiaba un olor a santidad que me ahogaban suavemente los pensamientos.

Ya saliendo de mi asombro y dispuesta a volver a mi horrible vida, salí del lugar buscando al hombre que me había ayudado aquel día, después de un largo rato de camino al fin un caballero con ropajes dorados, cabellos rubio y largo se encontraba justo frente a mi sentando en la posición de loto con los ojos cerrados.

"Gracias" Dije, asiendo un gesto de amabilidad con mi cabeza, pero aquel hombre no musito palabra alguna, ni siquiera movió ni uno solo de sus músculos, ni se sorprendió ni un momento porque no llevaba puesta mi mascara, pero que le iba a sorprender, que iba a ocultar yo de el, si ya lo había visto todo, continuo en la misma posición, allí sentando e implacable. Me quede viéndolo por un momento y al ver que no obtenida respuesta, me acerque mas a el.

— Si ya te encuentras bien, puedes marcharte — Dijo el inexpresivo hombre aun en la misma posición y con los ojos bien cerrados.

— Nuevamente le doy las gracias, por lo que hizo por mi — Agradecí yo mirando tímidamente aquel sujeto.

— ¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada, llegue tarde ¿Lo recuerda? — Explico el rubio de la misma manera que antes — No debería agradecerme por algo que usted sabe perfectamente, no hice bien.

Me quede en silencio por un momento, tal vez aquel caballero tenia razón, y porque no tenerla, si yo misma después de haberme sentido mejor pude haberme levantado sola y haberme marchado a un lugar mas tranquilo a limpiar mis heridas y mi desesperación, tenia razón, aquello que hizo el por mi, no era mas que lo pudo haber hecho otro, e incluso yo misma, pero igual, merecía gratitud.

— No importa — Pronuncie en un suspiro — De todas formas gracias, no era su deber haber hecho lo que hizo por mi.

El hombre continuo estático ante todo, lo único que movía era sus labios para hablar con migo y luego me pidió nuevamente que si me sentía mejor, ya era hora de irme.

— Por supuesto — Dije yo amablemente, a pesar de que se mantuviera frió y distante yo vi aquella noche un rastro de ternura en su corazón, en sus ojos azules que por escasos segundos tuve el deleite de apreciar — ¿Puedo saber su nombre? El mió es Laila.

El hombre de inexpresiva apariencia, guardo silencio por un momento y luego cuando yo disponía a marcharme, me dijo que su nombre era Shaka.

— Que tenga un lindo día señor Shaka — Dije yo mientras me alejaba y me ponía mi mascara.

Cuando llegue a la cabaña donde mi hermano y yo nos quedamos para esperar a ser merecedores de la armadura, no pude evitar arrojarme sobre los brazos de Emilio, quien no lograba entender, lo grande de mi sufrimiento, "¿Qué te paso, querida hermanita?" era lo único que repetía mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte, cada vez que sentía que mi llanto era mas profundo.

Después de un rato y después de haber secado todas las lagrimas que según yo no tenía mas, le conté a Emilio todo lo que había sucedido, detalle tras detalle, como si el solo hecho de decirlo fuera arrancar de mi mente todas aquellas imágenes. Recuerdo que mi hermano me escuchaba detenidamente mientras su mirada se iba transformando brutalmente, un fuerte ruido me altero los nervios, Emilio había golpeado violentamente la mesa que se hallaba delante mió, formándole un agujero enorme sobre la superficie.

Tres días después, vi como mi hermano y Ángelo siempre murmuraban, no sabia lo que ocultaban, y tampoco quería saberlo, pero al día siguiente me lleve un susto terrible, dos hombres habían sido asesinados de una forma salvaje, los habían dejado en medio de los coliseos, totalmente desmembrados, pero sus cabezas no se hallaban consigo, fue solo cuestión de tiempo, para darme cuenta de quienes era, a pesar de que aquél día estaba oscuro, yo pude reconocer los cuerpos de aquellos sujetos "Emilio" Pensé y me aleje rápidamente de aquel lugar en busca de mi hermano.

— Es un buen nombre — Escuche decir a Emilio a su amigo mientras me acercaba

— ¿Tu lo hiciste? — Pregunte al tiempo que me ubicaba cerca de el, y de su camarada — ¿Ustedes lo hicieron, cierto? Asesinaron a los hombres que me atacaron.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Dijo el hombre con el que conversaba mi hermano — Deberías decir, "Ángelo te felicito, lograste obtener tu armadura"

No me había fijado en aquel detalle, estaba tan distraída que no había visto que Ángelo llevaba puesto sobre su cuerpo la armadura dorada de cáncer.

— Te felicito Ángelo — Dije con indiferencia

— Gracias — Contesto el ahora santo de cáncer — Pero ya no seré llamado por ese nombre, no mas Ángelo para nadie, de hoy en adelante seré reconocido como Mascara de la Muerte.

Mascara de la Muerte, solo a Ángelo se le hubiera ocurrido un nombre mas espeluznante, pero solo con el paso del tiempo pude comprender el significado de aquel seudónimo. Mi hermano y el continuaron su conversación ignorando totalmente mi pregunta, pensé que lo que mejor era hacer caso omiso también, para que avivar mas el dolor. Me senté al lado de Emilio y apoye mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, el con un gesto de ternura empezó a caricias mis cabellos.

— Cuando yo obtenga la armadura de Piscis — Comento mi hermano con malicia — Me haré llamar Afrodita.

— ¿Por qué Afrodita? — Pregunto Ángelo con desinterés — Eso suena, como si te gustaran los hombres.

— No es por eso — Conteste yo, aun con mi cabeza en las piernas de Emilio — Mi querido hermanito esta tan obsesionado con la belleza, que solo quiere hacerle honor a esta, y porque no llamarse Afrodita como la diosa, cuando es ella la reina de la hermosura.

— ¿Entonces que te perece hermanita? — Pregunto mi hermano con picardía.

— Me parece excelente — Dije levantándome de sus piernas, provocando una leve mueca de sorpresa en el bello rostro de mi querido pariente — Digno de un loco como tu, se oirá bien "Afrodita de Piscis"

Ángelo y Emilio se miraron sorprendidos entre si, no era un secreto para nadie que mi hermano esperara a que yo protestara y peleara diciendo que el jamás se haría acreedor a la armadura que por derecho me correspondía a mi. De todas formas aguarde silencio, y ellos entendieron aquello, yo ya no quería la armadura, no deseaba convertirme en un guerrero de Atena, no quería eso, Emilio y el nuevo santo de cáncer esperaron en silencio a que yo les pidiera que me ayudaran huir de allí, pero de mi boca no salio palabra alguna, si quería irme del santuario, pero no aun, había algo que yo quería y no me iba a marcharme de ese lugar hasta no obtenerlo

**Para los pocos que conocen mis historias, no es un secreto para nadie que mi personaje favorito es Shaka y aunque tenia a dos personajes pensados para esto, por decisión unánime y por una votación de uno a cero, pues gano S****haka, el otro caballero era Mu, bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic y espero que lo que se viene a continuación sea de su completo agrado. **


	3. UN AMOR DESPIADADO

"**Cuando estuviste aquí antes, no te podía ver a los ojos, eres como un ángel, tu flotas como una pluma en un mundo hermoso. Tu eres tan malditamente especial"**

**Radiohead**

Ese día Emilio se hallaba muy contento, aquel día se decidiría quien tomaría la armadura dorada de Piscis.

Delante de nosotros se hallaba Dorian, nuestro maestro y tutor quien nos daba un lindo discurso acerca de la fuerza, del cosmo y nos agradecía por haber sido tan buenos aprendices. Yo no escuchaba nada, veía como la boca de Dorian se movía, pero no le oía.

Al fin la oración que tanto esperaba mi hermano se asomo a la boca de nuestro maestro, que ya era hora de pelear entre nosotros y quien resultara victorioso se quedaría con la armadura.

- Si me permite – Dije yo, interrumpiendo levemente a Dorian

- ¿Qué deseas? – Pregunto él, mirándome curiosamente.

- Yo deseo – Comente con mi cabeza en alto - Cederle la armadura de Piscis a mi hermano Emilio.

Mi maestro y hermano se quedaron sorprendidos no entendían bien el porqué de mi decisión, Emilio pensó ingenuamente que lo que yo había dicho la semana pasada lo había olvidado fácilmente, y que hoy estaría dispuesta a pelar el todo por el todo, por la armadura que yo quería, pues desde el mismo momento en que nos contaron acerca de este cargo yo solo anhelaba a que llegara este día.

Pero no, nunca imaginé que al llegar este preciso momento yo desearía mas la muerte que hacerme acreedora hacer un santo de Athena, yo no quería eso para mí.

- Pero Laila – Manifestó mi hermano – ¿Estás segura de eso?

- Silencio ya Emilio – Ordeno Dorian – Es la decisión de Laila y yo la respeto, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, no obstante Laila reconozco lo buena guerrera que eres, así que deseo que tomes la armadura plateada de Lebreles, ¿O para que quedarse en el santuario si no te haces a una vestidura sagrada?

- Claro que si – Agradecí yo provocando que mi hermano le diera por poco un desmayo.

- ¿Te sientes bien Emilio? – Indago nuestro maestro viendo la cara pálida de mi pariente.

- Si – Contesto él, saliendo del asombro –Es que no puedo creer, todo esto.

- Bueno Emilio – Dijo Dorian – He aquí la armadura dorada de piscis te las has ganado, ahora tenemos que mirar si la panoplia te acepta como su dueño.

Después de una terrible prueba, tanto para Emilio como para mí, los dos nos apoderamos de la armadura que nos correspondía a cada uno. Mi hermano cumplió lo que había dicho, y cambio su nombre al de Afrodita.

Con mi vestidura de plata de la constelación del Lebreles, me dispuso a tratar de obtener esta vez lo que yo quería, y aquello que yo tanto deseaba se encontraba en la sexta casa de santuario y su nombre era Shaka de Virgo.

Una tarde mientras el santo de dorado meditaba cerca de una cascada que se hallaba junto al santuario, me atreví a hablarle, pues yo siempre miraba como él se sentaba en aquel lugar a controlar sus pensamientos, según yo me escondía lo suficiente para que no me viera, pero siempre que se marchaba se despedía de mi, "Hasta luego niña" decía algunas veces, "Gracias por tu compañía" comentaba en otras ocasiones.

Pero ese día no me ocultaría, me había preparado desde hace mucho tiempo para decirle al guardián de la sexta casa lo quería, ya estando cerca de él me senté a su lado y lo observe un momento, y antes de poder decir palabra alguna, fue el que se adelanto hablar primero.

- No recuerdo haber dicho algo que te hiciera creer que te quiero cerca, el hecho de que haya sido amable contigo en las ocasiones que te has ocultado para observarme no es porque te quiera a mi lado, simplemente no quise ser grosero.

- Lo siento mucho – Me disculpe bajando la cabeza, luego suspire profundamente y me dispuse a decir lo que necesitaba – Solo quería pedirle un favor.

- Escucha niña – Dijo el aun sentado y con los ojos cerrados; como odiaba que hiciera eso, me sentía ignorada, menospreciada – No sé si te di una impresión equivocada, pero yo no hago obras de caridad.

Debí marcharme en aquel momento, ese tonto me estaba tratando de una forma terrible y amable, pero el cinismo con el que me mando a comer mierda me dejo tan feliz de poder iniciar el viaje.

- De todas formas voy a decírselo – Comente yo mientras apartaba la máscara de mi rostro – Cuando era más joven, siempre pensé que la primera vez que hiciera el amor, lo iba hacer con el hombre que amara y que aquel momento sería lo más dulce y tierno que me habría imaginado, que él me tocaría suavemente con sus manos y me invitaría a saciarme con sus besos, que me consumirían por completo…

- No deseo ser molesto – Dijo el rubio sacándome de mis pensamientos de adolescente – Sobre todo cuando te estás poniendo tan empalagosa y toda la cosa, ¿Pero porque nos vas al grano? Dime que es lo quieres, para que te puedas ir lo más pronto posible.

- Yo Quiero que me haga el amor, Shaka de Virgo

El hombre ante mí, no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño y se levanto inmediatamente dándome la espalda.

- Niña – Explico el santo en tono molesto – No puedo creer que me hallas sacado de mi meditación para salirme con cosas tan banales como esas, te había tomado por una chica astuta, pero ahora me doy cuenta que hasta yo me equivoco.

- No son banales Shaka – Manifesté poniéndome en pie también – Lo que digo es cierto, quiero estar con usted, que la primera vez que yo decida estar con un hombre, sea el hombre al que amo, y ese hombre es usted Shaka de Virgo.

- Solo porque te vi sin tu mascara es que me dices semejantes cosas – Expuso el caballero aun dándome la espalda

- No es por las leyes absurdas de las amazonas – Dije apretando los puños – Nuca eh estado de acuerdo con ellas, es porque lo que siento por usted, nunca lo había sentido antes por nadie.

- ¿Y cómo sabes si es amor, cuando nunca lo has sentido? – Pregunto el santo aun en la misma posición

- Porque es así como lo siento

- Querida niña – Explico el hombre girándose delante mío y tomando mi mano derecha entre las suyas, y aun con los ojos cerrados – Yo comprendo que tuvo que ser muy traumático para ti los acontecimientos de hace algunos meses, aquel acto cruel al que fuiste sometida…

- No estoy confundida Shaka – Manifesté bastante molesta – En serio lo amo y quiero… Quiero que me haga el amor.

- Te voy a dar un consejo para toda la vida – Expuso el santo de virgo aun sosteniendo mi mano – No porque tu habrás tu corazón hacia una persona diciéndole lo que sientes, significa de ninguna manera que esa persona automáticamente sienta lo mismo por ti, no porque pidas lo que me pides, voy a ceder, así son las cosas y si tu decisión, como amazona, como mujer, es el de amarme, no pretendas que yo haga lo mismo por ti.

Cuando termino de decir eso, soltó mi mano y empezó alejarse, me quede fría como una piedra y sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, no, no él no podía estarme diciendo eso, mi respiración se hizo más agitada y mis lagrimas empezaron a aparecer, esas malditas lagrimas que nos son más que un liquido amargo inventado para demostrar grandes pesares.

El santo de la sexta casa dijo algo antes de alejarse completamente, una frase que jamás podré sacar de mi cabeza.

_"No comprendo ¿Quien tiene una ilusión tan firme, como para encontrar en otro lo que busca vanamente en sí mismo? Es como si la intimidad pudiera entregarse incondicionalmente en alegorías al amor o en aras a lo supremo"_


	4. AMOR DE UNA NOCHE

"**Dejo todo por un beso tuyo, Quiero ser tu paradito escudo, Decirte que te quiero una vez más, Quiero ser tus alas y tu cielo, Quiero ser pari tu veneno, El suelo y tus pies para caminar"**

**Ella baila sola **

Después de que Shaka digiera esas palabras llegue a pensar de que el santo de la sexta casa de virgo estaba muy lejos de mi alcance, que yo jamás lograría tener a un hombre como el, pero quien era yo para pensar semejante cosa, si Shaka estaba por encima de todo. Pero por más que trate de hacerme a la idea de que ese vino no era para mí, no pude dejar de pensar en que algún día lo lograría, y que yo volvería a ver aquellos ojos azules que me observaron con dulzura, pues yo descubrí un rastro de ternura en el caballero de virgo y lo volvería hacer, así se me fuera la vida en ello.

Y aunque mis suplicas continuaron y aunque me humille un millar de veces el santo dorado no cedía, me hablaba igual, exponiendo ante mis oídos palabras tan parecidas como las primeras, yo mejor que nadie sabia lo mucho que el santo de oro me odiaba, ya que sus palabras cada vez eran mas fuertes y rompían mi corazón con mas potencia en cada no por respuesta.

Mi hermano me lo dijo mil veces, pues se entero de todo una noche en la que me vio llorando por el santo de virgo, aunque Emilio se molesto al principio por la forma en la que me había tratado el caballero de la sexta casa, comprendió fácilmente que en corazón no manda nadie y que si Shaka no quería nada con migo, yo también lo tenia que entender, pero para mi desgracia yo no podía sacarme del pecho ni la cabeza a Shaka de virgo.

No puedes seguir así Laila, me decía cada vez que mis lagrimas se asomaban a mis ojos solo por el rechazo de aquel guerrero, llore tanto a ese hombre que creí que mis lagrimas nunca se secarían, yo lo quería y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar.

Casi un año me tomo el suplicar tanto, fue hasta el tiempo suficiente para que yo dejara de hablarle al santo de oro con tanto respeto, había dejado de referirme a el como usted para convertirlo en algo mas profundo, eso era tan patético, aquello era lo único que yo había conseguido, pero aquel día lo logre, el santo de oro, el ser mas cercano a un dios, por fin cedió.

Al ser una hermana de un guerrero dorado y amiga de otro, conocía a la perfección el secreto de las doce casas, era fácil para mi llegar ante Shaka sin pasar por los otros templos.

- ¿Nuevamente aquí niña? – Pregunto el hombre de cabellos rubios en el mismo momento en el que puse un pie en el templo de virgo.

Mi respuesta no llego rápido, a pesar de que el había sentido mi presencia desde que ingrese a la sexta casa, yo quería tenerlo cerca para poder hablar con el, hasta que por fin lo halle, en la misma posición que solía verlo siempre, sentando con sus piernas cruzadas y sus ojos cerrados, en esta ocasión no llevaba puesta su armadura dorada, esta vez tenia puesta una camisa blanca y un pantalón de tela del mismo color.

- ¿No te cansas? – Pregunto nuevamente el, al tenerme mas cerca – No es suficiente ¿No tienes amor propio?

- Como voy amarme a mi misma, si todo mi amor es para ti – Conteste yo sentándome delante de el.

Shaka se quedo en silencio y yo solo hice lo mismo, me despoje de mi mascara y me quede mirándolo por largo rato, si Shaka no quería estar con migo, debería aunque sea dejarme contemplarlo, admirarlo, el santo de la sexta casa siempre fue para mi algo venerable, pues el a diferencia de los otros dos hombres que llegaron después, no me atreví a seducirlo, si lo iba a tocar tenia que ser con la respectiva autorización de el, pues si yo me hubiese osado solo una vez a tocarlo, me habría sentido profanando algo sagrado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras hay? – Indago el santo de virgo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Puedes decirme que me valla, pero no lo haré, me quedare aquí el tiempo que sea necesario.

-¿Por qué te lastimas tanto? – Pregunto el, aun en la misma poción y con sus ojos bien cerrados.

- Es que no te das cuenta – Dije yo con lagrimas en los ojos – Yo por ti haría lo que sea, iría por ti hasta el fin del mundo, te acompañaría a los lugares mas remotos y lejanos solo por estar a tu lado, daría hasta mi vida solo por tenerte cerca, por besarte, por sentirte, mírame aquí estoy, suplicando nuevamente, nadie se puede humillar tanto, pero yo estoy aquí, suplicando tu amor, y ni siquiera tu amor, solo te estoy pidiendo que por un momento me hagas feliz.

- ¿Pero Laila…

- Como quisiera que la muerte viniera por mi – Continué mi declaración con lagrimas en mis ojos, las cuales podía sentir rodar sobre mis mejillas – He deseado tanto a la muerte, como si aquello fuera a borrar mi sufrimiento, como si de repente fuera a borrarte de pronto y así no te verías mas, pero no puedo Shaka, no puedo dejar de amarte así, debe ser un castigo, tal vez ningún ser humano tenga derecho ah amar de tal manera, un amor tan grande solo deberían sentirlo los dioses, no un simple mortal, pero ahora ellos se burlan de mi, porque no estas a mi lado.

Mis palabras se ahogaron al termino de aquella oración, nunca, nunca le había dicho todo eso al santo de virgo, jamás había conseguido abrir tanto mi corazón a ese caballero, mi mirada se quedo fija en el suelo, y no podía creer que mi humillación hubiese llegado a tal extremo.

Unas manos suaves y blancas se posaron sobre las mías, era Shaka que ahora se encontraba mas cerca de mi, tomo mi mano derecha entra las suyas y me ayudo a levantarme de aquel piso frió. Supuse que el santo de oro me dirigiría a la salida pero el camino por el que me llevaba el rubio no ere por el que yo había entrado, es mas, aquel recorrido me era muy familiar, al fin nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de madera, yo sabia que era lo que había tras esa portezuela.

Cuando estuve adentro, pude reconocer aquel aroma a santidad que me distraía y me hacia olvidarme de todo, observe a Shaka por un momento el cual se encontraba a unos pocos metros de mi, "Puedes mirarme" Pedí con la vista perdida en su rostro y el poco a poco empezó abrir sus ojos, cuando vi nuevamente aquel resplandor azul pensé que mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, y una sonrisa se presento en mi cara, no podía imaginar que aquello fuera real.

El se acerco a mi, y poso sus suaves y delicados labios sobre los míos, los beso de una forma tan delicada que rogué que nunca se acabara, el santo de oro tomo mi cabeza entre su mano obligándome a no alejarme de el, y luego introdujo su lengua en mi boca, para juguetear con la mía, no sabia si lo estaba haciendo bien, supongo que si, porque Shaka no se quejo. Cuando el beso termino me miro con sus bellos ojos y me pregunto que si estaba bien, pues a pesar de lo intenso del momento yo no lograba dejar de temblar, yo conteste que si, pues me hallaba mejor que nadie, solo me sentía nerviosa, tenia algo de miedo, "¿Estas segura?" pregunto el tomando mi mano y yo asentí con mi cabeza.

Me llevo hasta la cama sosteniendo mi mano y me hizo acostar sobre ella, mi cuerpo que tanto lo deseaba no podía creer que todo eso fuera cierto y que el santo de virgo estuviera hay con migo.

Poco a poco fue abriendo cada uno de los botones de mi blusa, quitándola delicadamente de mi pecho, y paso sus manos sobre mis senos acariciándolos con las yemas de sus dedos, logrando provocarme emociones desconocidas para mi, cerré mis ojos y me quede atenta a sus caricias, y pude sentir como llevo uno de mis pezones hasta su boca, aunque no dejaba de temblar no era un secreto para ninguno de los dos que el santo de oro me estaba otorgando un placer muy agradable, su besos empezaron a descender deteniéndose deliberadamente sobre mi obligo, con su mano toco la superficie de mi pantalón, el cual empezó a bajar mientras me observaba, tal vez pendiente a mis gesto, pensando que en algún momento yo le diría que se detuviera, pero de mi boca no saldría tal cosa.

Cuando termino de bajar mi pantalón, lo dejo aun lado de la habitación y empezó a besar mi pierna izquierda subiendo lentamente hasta quedar en medio de mis piernas, pero aun había una barrera que impedía todo, así que el santo de virgo tomo mis pantaletas y empezó a bajarlas también, hizo con mi pierna derecha lo mismo que había hecho anteriormente, cuando por fin llego donde mi intimidad esperaba a ser tocada ferozmente, puso su lengua dentro de mi haciéndome sentir cosas que nunca antes me imagine que existieran, mi excitación se hizo mas intensa llevándome a niveles insospechados.

Un gemido de desilusión salio de mi boca, al sentir como Shaka había dejado de estimular mi entrepierna con su lengua, pero me sentí mucho mas tranquila al verlo ubicándose encima de mí, "¿Estas bien?" pregunto nuevamente el dorado, "Si estoy bien" Conteste yo, algo debía de estar haciendo mal para que el hombre que me hacia sentir tanta pasión me preguntara eso a cada momento, pero yo era inexperta en aquel campo y el parecía tener toda la experiencia del mundo, no esperaba menos de Shaka.

Su lengua se introdujo nuevamente en mi boca incitando a la mía, con una mano acariciaba mis senos y la otra la llevo nuevamente hasta mi sexo, mis labios se apartaron de los suyos al no poder respirar por sentir semejante emoción, Shaka aparto su mano de mi entrada y se quito la camisa lentamente, al ver aquello sentí que no habría cosa mas bella que yo podría ver nunca, su cabello largo y brillante caía sobre su cuerpo y sus ojos azules se iluminaban con el tono rosa de sus mejillas.

Mis manos volaron hacia su pecho, pero estas no se atrevían a tocarlo con fuerza, yo solo podía sentir su pecho caliente en mis palmas y quería tenerlo así por siempre. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y yo empecé a bajar su pantalón dejando al descubierto su miembro, el cual ya se hallaba duro y rígido.

Shaka empezó a entrar en mi con delicadeza, provocándome un pequeño dolor, que no se con exactitud porque fue que lo sentí, tal vez aquellos hombres lograron lastimarme algo, o tal vez el tiempo trascurrido entre ese acto desagradable y Shaka provocaron aquella pequeña dolencia, el santo de virgo pudo ver como mi rostro se desfiguro en el momento de sentir aquel dolor extraño y nuevamente pregunto que si estaba bien, a lo cual le dije que si y que por favor continuara.

El santo de la sexta casa se movía suavemente observando con detenimiento cada uno de mis gestos, pues el dolor había desaparecido tan rápido como apareció y ahora disfrutaba exageradamente de Shaka.

- No te detengas – Repetía yo entre gemidos – Quiero mas – Y me aferre fuertemente a su espalda.

- Tranquila niña – Dijo el caballero mientras tocaba mis pechos y se meneaba con paciencia y delicadeza.

Era obvio que Shaka me estaba sacando de quicio y aparentemente a el eso le encantaba, podía ver como se sonría cada vez que yo me estremecía de placer, yo la enamorada era la victima indefensa de mi amante, como si esta entrega amorosa significara para mí, la rendición ante un enemigo. Mi inocencia fue quedando en el pasado y enrede al santo de virgo entre mis piernas, moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de las vibraciones del caballero de oro.

Poco a poco mi ritmo se hizo mas agitado, sentía como algo dentro de mi iba a estallar, trataba de controlar mi respiración, pero las caricias de Shaka y sus movimientos me impedían cualquier forma de relajación, los cabellos dorados del santo de virgo caían suavemente sobre mi torso desnudo y me encantaba sentir sus mechones sobre mi piel mojada, no podía detenerme, era inútil cualquier intento por relajarme, algo dentro de mi no me dejaba estar tranquila, a pesar de todo yo podía sentir la respiración agitada de Shaka el cual en varias ocasiones intento disimular, bajo su cabeza cerca a la mía y en mi oído podía escuchar su aliento jadeante en cual me estimulaba mas y mas, al fin no pude resistirme, un grito de placer desesperado salio de mi garganta y sentí como un gran estallido se apodero de mi parte baja, la cual me dejo bastante cansada.

Shaka se quito de encima mío, acostándose a mi lado, yo mientras tanto me quede con los ojos bien cerrados, tratando de regularizar mi respiración, sabia que Shaka no había terminado y quise devolverle el favor, pero mi cuerpo no se movió, me sentía tan sumamente satisfecha que no quería nada mas, solo quedarme hay y así.

Pronto abrí los ojos y guié mi mirada hacia Shaka el cual me observaba desde hace rato, en su rostro había dibujada una muy hermosa sonrisa y tenia ese gesto que solemos poner las personas cuando hemos hecho un excelente trabajo. No cabía duda que el santo de la sexta casa era bastante prepotente y se sentía sumamente orgulloso por su trabajo y cometido.

- Ya vete niña – Dijo finalmente el rubio bromeando, pero yo me levante a buscar mi ropa

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Dije mientras me ponía mis pantaletas.

- ¿Qué mas quieres de mi? – Pregunto el, observándome desde su cama, aquella imagen del Shaka, me pareció un regalo divino su cuerpo desnudo y mojado por el sudor me encantaron de una forma perversa, su pecho era fuerte y bien marcado, su cabello que ahora se encontraba desordenado producto de mis manos inquietas, me incitaban de una forma inimaginable, su pene que aun estaba erecto parecía suplicar por una caricia, pero el santo de virgo ya había terminado su trabajo, me hizo un favor al fin y al acabo.

- ¿Yo fui… la primera? – Sabia cual era la respuesta, era lógico que en la vida de Shaka había o hubo alguien mas, tal vez otra chica u otras chicas, pero quería escucharlo de el.

- Por supuesto que no – Contesto sonriendo levemente, al parecer aquella pregunta le había causado mucha gracia.

- Supongo que ella tuvo mejor suerte que yo – Comente al punto que terminaba de vestirme y tratando de sacar de mi cabeza todas aquellas ideas lujuriosas que habían pasado por mi mente al observar a Shaka en toda su hermosura, era lógico que el santo de la sexta casa no me permitiría volver a tocarlo.

- No – Contesto el, cerrando nuevamente los ojos e incorporándose sobre la cama – Fui yo el que tuvo suerte.

Me quede en silencio ante las palabras del guerrero, creí que el santo de virgo jamás había amado a alguien, pero creo que me equivocaba y mucho, a pesar de todo no era un hombre tan distante y fue realmente fascinante, al cerrar la puerta de aquella habitación comprendí, que no volvería a ver aquellos bellos ojos y que jamás volvería a sentir lo que sentí con Shaka.

"Adiós amor de una noche, jamás te volveré a tener así"

"**Hola, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, espero le este gustando y les comento que próximamente vendrá otro caballero a revolotear la vida de nuestra querida Laila, espero me sigan leyendo"**


	5. UN MOMENTO

"**Siempre intentamos matar el tiempo, siendo inconscientes de que él nos acabara por matar"**

Todo miedo se había borrado, todo dolor era efímero, mi cuerpo y mi alma estaban tranquilos, se lo podía mirar las nubes que se transformaban en el cielo y yo me sentía tan feliz de poder presenciar tal suceso, nunca me detalle que el mundo fuera tan hermosos, era esa la razón por la que los santos de Athena querían proteger tan magnífico planeta, una rosa roja se extendía majestuosa ante mis ojos, su color era tan fuerte que llegue a pensar que el mundo no se hallaría una rosa mas roja que esa.

— ¿Hasta qué hora te quedaras allí? — Pregunto una voz muy conocida, cuando baje de mis pensamientos y reconocí al dueño de esa voz, se dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro y mis ojos se guiaron a verlo.

— ¿Cuál es el lio hermanito? ¿Acaso no me puedo quedarme un rato más aquí?

—Laila — Comento mi hermano en un tono autoritario — Sabes muy bien que no puedes estar aquí, en estos templos solo debería estar los guardianes que los protegen.

— ¿Pero quién se va a enterar? ¿Crees que alguien va a ir por ahí a divulgar lo que hace el caballero Afrodita de Piscis? Si hasta con ese nombre eres aburrido.

— ¿Desde cuándo tan indiferente? ¿Que fue lo que hiciste estas últimas semanas que te he visto sonreír tanto?

—Nada — Respondí un tanto nerviosa, dándome cuenta a donde quería llegar mi pariente — Es que estoy muy feliz.

— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan feliz? — Cuestiono él, con picardía

—Todos mis sueños se han hecho realidad — Conteste en un suspiro, logrando que mi hermano frunciera el seño.

— ¿Acaso te drogas hermana?

—No, no es nada, voy a salir a caminar un rato.

— ¿Laila?

—Dime

—Ya sabes que la salida, no es por allá.

—Se me había olvidad. Lo siento — Si, mi hermano tenía toda la razón por donde yo me dirigía se suponía que yo, una guerrera común no debía pasar, mi permanencia en el templo de Piscis era un secreto, no debía por ningún motivo dejarme al descubierto por las otras casas, pero yo quería salir por la puerta del frente y no a hurtadillas como si de una ladrona se tratara.

Apenas el santo guardián del la doceava casa se distrajo, salí como si nada, por donde era debido, por la puerta de adelante, mientras bajaba las escaleras podía sentir el aire fresco en mi cabello y no podía dejar de olvidarme de aquella sensación tan irresistible que me había provocado días atrás aquel caballero dorado, mis ojos se serraron por inercia al sentir un viento fuerte golpear mi cuerpo, y sonreí por aquella caricia fuerte de la naturaleza, un carraspeo de voz me saco de mi sosiego y al abrir los ojos, una mirada fría e imponente me observaba, con dureza.

—Muchacha, no deberías estar acá — Mando él y en su tono de voz se podía sentir la indignación.

—Lo siento — Musite sin quitar mi mirada de encima, que si no hubiese sido por mi mascara de seguro el habría notado el rubor de mis mejillas.

—Mas te vale marcharte de inmediato, aprovecha — Comento mientras cerraba sus ojos azules y se mangoneaba de ser superior a cualquier cosa — Ahora que soy generoso — Mis oídos no oyeron nada, era como si mi sentido de la audición se hubiera esfumado, mi mirada estaba perdida en cada rasgo fino de aquel guerrero, su ojos fríos y su rostro inexpresivo me causaba conmoción, su cabello azul casi verde, era atraído fuertemente por el viento, y yo seguía ahí embelesada, tratando de sacar pensamientos incontables de mi cabeza — ¿Oíste muchacha?

—Si señor — Me apresure a contestar — Lo lamento, no volverá a suceder.

—Mas te vale muchacha, porque te aseguro que la aproxima vez serás victimas de mi frio congelante.

Cuando el guerrero se hubo marchado de mi vista y mi corazón recuperaba la compostura, tome el camino fácil y me marche lo más rápido que pude de aquel lugar, si yo no era víctima de alguna técnica de estos súper guerreros de seguro moría de un paro cardiaco, al ver tanta fascinación junta, parecía una adolecente que acaba de ver a un cantante de rock, o un actor de televisión, que destino tan cruel el que me había tocado al encontrarme de frente al caballero del hielo.

—Ángelo — Grite, mientras me adentraba en la casa de cáncer — ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Pero porque tanto escándalo?

—Ángelo, necesito hacerte una pregunta.

—Mascara de la Muerte, señorita, no se te olvide.

—De acuerdo, Mascara de la Muerte, necesito hacerte una pregunta.

—Sí, niñita pregunta.

— ¿Quién es el caballero que creo yo, manipula el frio congelante?

— ¿Te refieres a Camus de Acuario?

— ¿Camus de Acuario? ¿Ese es su nombre? Gracias — Grite desde la salida mientras me desaparecía de aquel templo, él caballero del cuarto templete se quedo inmutable, no dijo ni protesto nada, se quedo hay inmutable y absorto de todo lo que alrededor pasara, tal vez el hecho de que yo solo fuera a preguntar el nombre de uno de sus compañeros dorados lo dejo en un estado de shock y petrificación.

Camus de Acuario, ese era su nombre…


	6. AQUÍ NOS QUEDAREMOS

"**Vivimos en un mundo donde nos escondemos para hacer el amor… aunque la violencia, se practica a plena luz del día…"**

**John Lennon**

Camus de Acuario, ese era su nombre y ese era el hombre, el hombre que yo quería, ¿Qué tenían los caballeros dorados que me causaban tanta obsesión? Descubrirlo era un secreto, incluso para mí misma.

Pero a estos santos también les gustaban los ratos de esparcimiento, por suerte, o por destino, pero más suerte, me encontré delante mío, al santo de la onceava casa, Camus, el hecho de pronunciar ese nombre era para mí algo increíble, no sé, pero aquel hombre me causaba infinidad de emociones juntas, aquellas sensaciones no eran las misma que despertó por mí el caballero Shaka de Virgo, no, esto era diferente, era excitante.

Una tarde, en la que el viento jugaba con las hojas de los árboles y yo me hallaba caminando por ahí, recordando el pasado, la infancia, la inocencia que se había marchado con el tiempo y la tristeza de vernos en un espejo y no reconocer el rostro del que ahora nos miraba, un sube ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, y al distinguir el ruido del agua chapotear, me imagine que alguien quería algo de privacidad, ya que aparentemente un baño era lo que se daba.

El Santuario, era un lugar tan inmenso, tan etéreo que jamás imagine que delante de mí, se hallara el hombre más frio nadando en un rio cerca al Santuario, pensé en irme, era lo mejor, estaba totalmente segura de que el santo de Acuario no sería tan amable como Shaka, no, más bien este me aniquilaría de un solo golpe, después de ese desagradable primer encuentro era obvio que el santo del hielo, no me quería ni poquito.

Gire sobre mis talones, dispuesta a marcharme, pero al pensarlo por un momento, quise averiguar si el santo del onceavo templo era tan frio como parecía, una estúpida y lasciva sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y otra vez me halle delante de él, el caballero de cabellos azules, no se giro al verme y me pidió que me marchara.

También quiero darme un baño, fue mi respuesta y el santo del acuario se dio media vuelta, para salir del agua, pero grande fue su sorpresa al hallarme sin mascara, su mirada bajo totalmente rápido, tan rápido como se había fijado de su imprudencia.

— ¿Eres familiar de Afrodita de Piscis? — Pregunto él, aun con la mirada hacia abajo, era como si aquel simple hecho de despojo al dejar ver mi rostro lo hubiese desarmado totalmente.

—Así es, soy su hermana — Respondí con desaire, ahora desprendiéndome lentamente de mis ropajes — Tranquilo caballero, no pretendo matarte, ni enamorarme de ti.

— ¿Acaso no respetas las leyes del Santuario? — Pregunto el hombre muy molesto observándome nuevamente, pero su voz se ahogo al verme completamente desnuda — ¿Pero qué haces? — Indago en un tono más discreto.

—Creí que estabas llamándome la atención — Comente mientras entraba al agua.

—Te daré privacidad — Expuso el dorado, bajando nuevamente la mirada e intentando salir del agua.

—Pero que hombre tan caballero — Musite yo, en un tono suave cortando sagazmente el paso del acuariano — No es necesario que te vayas, quédate, nos haremos compañía ¿No crees que soy una buena compañía? — Esto último se lo dije, cerca a su oído derecho, colocando mi pecho delante del abdomen bien formado del guerrero.

—Debo marcharme — Se apresuro a decir él, mientras se alejaba de mi — No debo estar en este lugar.

—No pasara nada porque nos demos un baño juntos — Mis manos volaron peligrosamente hacia la entrepierna del guerrero, el cual soltó un pequeño gemido de aprobación, sus ojos se cerraron y levanto el rostro hacia el cielo, mientras yo seguía manipulando su miembro y depositaba suaves besos en su cuello — Mi nombre es Laila.

—Es un placer conocerte Laila — Contesto él, en medio de quejidos — Espera — Me detuvo en seco el caballero, alejando mi mano de su falo — Esto no es correcto, debo marcharme.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunte, otra vez obstruyendo el paso — Nadie tiene que saber esto y nadie tiene por qué molestarse.

—Lo siento, debo marcharme, enserio — El peliazul, se alejo de mi rápidamente y se dirigió a la orilla a buscar sus pertenencias, para mí eso fue una invitación, si Camus, hubiese querido irse en realidad, lo hubiera hecho de inmediato sin vacilar tanto, me guie hacia el, el cual estaba levantando su pantalón del pasto húmedo, mi cuerpo lo abrazo por la espalda, dejando mis manos libres a todo su parte de adelante — Detente muchacha.

— ¿Enserio quieres que lo haga? — Me puse delante de él, arrodillándome en el suelo para tener a mi disposición, su pene que aun se hallaba erecto.

Lo coloque en mi boca, con algo de dificultad, tratando de adaptar mis labios al tamaño del guerrero, un nuevo gemido salió de su boca, dejando caer el pantalón sobre el césped, sus manos tomaron mi cabeza, obligándome a continuar con aquellas caricias en su parte baja, mi lengua labia todo su miembro rígido, provocándole suaves rugidos al guerrero.

Rápidamente me tomo de los brazos, colocándome delante de él, en aquel momento creí que el santo del onceavo templo iba matarme por cometer semejante osadía, pero este solo me arrojo sobre la hierba húmeda, para ubicarse encima mío, su miembro rígido penetro en mi ser de una forma salvaje, provocándome una gran excitación por la brutalidad de este caballero, sus labios succionaban con fuerza mis senos y piel, sus manos me apretaban con fuerza, era como un animal salvaje dando fuertes empujones para tratar de liberarse, su excitación se hacía más profunda y la sensación que causaba con cada uno de sus movimientos me hacia estremecer, más, fue lo que grite y los sacudidas del guerrero se hicieron más fuertes, tomo mi pierna derecha para que quedara más alto y su mano izquierda apretaba fuertemente mi muñeca, mientras sus embestidas eran más severas, a pesar del estruendo, de la dureza con que el caballero del onceavo templo me trataba, esa sensación era demasiado placentera y no me lastimaba, rápidamente sus quejidos se hicieron más fuertes y su respiración fue más agitada, un liquido caliente recorrió mis piernas, aquel hombre se había liberado, su cuerpo cansado callo a mi lado y en su boca se dibujaba una complaciente sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien caballero? — Me atreví a preguntar mientras mi respiración se normalizaba.

—Tanto entrenamiento, para quedar derrotado ante una bella dama.

— ¿Pude hacer todo eso?

—Puedes hacer conmigo lo que te plazca — Me dijo aun con acostado a mi lado, mientras que en mi cabeza se creaban infinidad de imágenes.

—Eres algo brusco caballero, creí que ibas a matarme.

—Es tu culpa muchacha, tú me pusiste de esta manera, pero te prometo que la próxima vez será más tierno.

— ¿Habrá una próxima vez?

—Si tú quieres.

—Claro que si quiero — Expuse yo, incorporándome de inmediato — Y lo quiero ya.

No hizo falta una carta de invitación para que yo en un par de segundos ya estuviera encima del guerrero, el me tomo con fuerza para darme un beso, introduciendo su lengua salvajemente en mi boca, mi mano nuevamente busco aquel juguete que un momento ya se hallaba nuevamente duro.

Con picardía, lo lleve hacia mi entrenada y él solo se incorporo un poco para poder entrar en mi, mi cabeza se hecho hacia tras enviando todo mi pelo hacia mi costado, el caballero tomo mis caderas y me ayudaba a menearme mientras que mi respiración se agitaba nuevamente, sus manos buscaban mis senos y con la yema de sus dedos rozaba mis pezones, otra vez mi boca busco la suya, mientras la excitación se hacía más fuerte.

Un beso y otro iban de aquí allá, Camus se sentó quedando a mi altura y así empezamos nuevamente con nuestros movimientos, mientras yo me aferraba fuertemente a su espalda, y él me atraía más hacia su cuerpo, nuevamente esa sensación que había experimentado con el santo de la virgen, se apoderaba de mi parte baja, y sentía como algo iba a estallar dentro de mí, mis movimientos se hicieron mas bruscos y empuje al santo sobre la hierba para que otra vez quedara acostado debajo mío, el también lo sentía, su respiración también se hizo más agitada, mis movimientos harían que el santo de acuario estallara derramando su semilla nuevamente en mí, pronto sentí como la fuerza me abandonaba y el caballero también se preparaba para terminar, cuando por fin nos liberamos de todas aquellas sensaciones nuevamente quedamos uno al lado del otro.

—Eso fue asombroso — Dijo el guerrero

—Si tú también estuviste bien — Dije yo mientras me ponía en pie para buscar mi ropa, y el santo me sonreía.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Pregunto él, inclinándose un poco, sosteniendo su cuerpo con su codo, aun acostado en césped.

—Si ya me canse de ti.

—De acuerdo, cuando quieras más, puedes buscarme — Termino de decir el guerrero otra vez apoyando su cabeza en el pasto.

—Caballero — Musite, poniéndome encima de él, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados — Serás tu el que venga a pedir más — Con estas últimas palabra me marche de aquel lugar, sabiendo a la perfección que ese no sería el ultimo día en el que vería a Camus de Acuario.

No les diré cuantas veces hice lo que hice con el santo de Acuario, basta decir que encada instante de soledad, en cada rincón oculto, el santo del onceavo templo y yo hicimos un infierno, fundiendo nuestros cuerpos en cada momento que podíamos, en cada oportunidad que se nos presentaba.

El me buscaba con frecuencia, en otras ocasiones era yo, la que pensando en su cuerpo, me iba directamente a su encuentro a profanar rincones que estaban olvidados.

Lo que sentía por el santo, Camus de Acuario, no era amor, yo solo ame a un hombre y ese era Shaka, lo que yo sentía por el caballero Camus de Acuario era una obsesión difícil de explicar, no podía verlo sin querer tenerlo adentro, me obsesionaba, me excitaba con cada gesto, con cada una de sus palabras, con cada uno de sus movimientos.


	7. BELLEZA SIN LIMITES

"_**La mujer actual tiene una obsesión por ser igual que el hombre, y no sé porque, si el hombre es un pobre diablo desorientado"**_

_**Antonio López **_

El Santuario, mi hogar, cambio tan rápido que no me di cuenta a qué hora las cosas se habían transformado de tal manera, mi hermano conocía su secreto y Ángelo también, mas sin embargo yo siempre guarde silencio y me hice la ciega ante lo que ocurría en aquel lugar, para ese entonces Camus se había marchado a Siberia, a él se le habían asignado un par de alumnos y eso estaba bien por lo menos para él.

Mi estadía en el Santuario se hacía cada vez más aburrida, yo no quería ser mas parte de ello, lo mejor era irme lo más pronto que pudiera antes de las cosas se complicaran aún más, como siempre, mi querido hermano y Ángelo, estuvieron ahí para ayudarme, cuando huí de aquel lugar, sentí un enorme vacío en mi pecho, note con tristeza, que Emilio, Ángelo, Shaka y Camus, tal vez solo serían un recuerdo vago en mi cabeza con el tiempo, todo lo que yo había sido, lo fui en el Santuario y lo fue al lado de ellos.

Pensé si mal no recuerdo que mi vida sería aún más dura fuera de aquel lugar, pero por suerte la conocí a ella, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos, ojos oscuros y de mirada penetrante, su belleza cautivaba a cualquier hombre, pero ella tenía otro tipo de gustos en sí, gustos extraños y hasta hermosos.

Ella emergió de las llamas de un abismo mitológico en imagen de sucumbo, enviado secretamente a interponerse a mis actos. Aquella mujer me hizo sentir infinidad de cosas, me hacía sentir amada y netamente complacida. Mi vida no hubiese sido la misma si no hubiera sido con ella, aunque en el Santuario tuve la gran fortuna de estar con hombres francamente asombrosos, ella siempre fue mejor que ellos.

Julia, un ser perverso y maligno, fascinantemente atractivo.

Las cosas con Julia empezaron de una forma normal, un saludo, una sonrisa, una hermosa amistad, le conté todo lo que había vivido en el Santuario, le hable de mis hermanos, de aquellos dos hombres de mi vida y ella se fascino con cada una de las anécdotas, no entiendo como paso, se me hacía extraño que ella siendo un mujer tan hermosa estuviera sola y siempre a mi lado.

Es complicado de explicar tal vez mi odio hacia el hombre, me arrojo a sus brazos, a pesar de que Shaka y Camus fueron mucho para mí, cabe anotar que el primero me hizo sufrir bastante y al segundo nunca le importe, como el tampoco a mí, mas sin embargo Julia era distinta, era despiadadamente distinta.

Aquella noche estábamos juntas en su casa, acompañadas de una botella de vino, viendo como el cielo majestuoso se habría ante nosotras. Una caricia sobre mi cabello me saco de mis pensamientos llevándome mágicamente a su bello rostro, a sus labios carnosos, y aquella mujer se me hizo fascinante. Sin pensarlo su boca busco rápidamente la mía, mientras su lengua jugueteo dentro de mi embocadura, sus besos suaves y pausados me hacían querer más y más de ella. Sus manos blancas se acercaban peligrosamente a mi dorso, intentando arrebatar cualquier muralla que la separaba de mi piel pálida.

Poco tiempo después terminamos tendidas sobre la cama, ella sobre mí tocando cada fibra de mi piel y yo con los ojos bien cerrados queriendo percibir con detalle cada una de sus caricias. Nuestra ropa termino a un costado del lecho dejando a dos hermosas jóvenes ansiosas de placer.

Sus manos jugueteaban con mis pechos lentamente, otorgándome un delicia difícil de entender, aquella mujer me hacía sentir muy especial, me hacía sentir muy hermosa. Sus manos, sus inquietas manos bajaron hasta mi entrepierna, buscando con sus dedos mi cabida húmeda, pues ella sabía muy bien donde tocar y como tocar, me estremecía de placer, mis gritos no se hicieron esperar, yo suplicaba por mas, ella acallaba mis gemidos con su boca una y otra vez, dejándome a su merced. Deseando más de ella, mucho más.

La vi saciarse con mis besos, con mis pobres besos que solo eran intentos melindrosos de placer, agonías debilitadas por el deseo. Sin más tapujo yo también deseé jugar con ella, con su cuerpo, con su belleza, toque sus labios, sus senos, mordí y succioné todo lo que encontré a mi paso, dejándola ahora a ella debajo de mí, y ahora era yo la que mandaba, mi boca llego a lugares que no imagine explorar, sus gemidos me excitaban tanto que no me podía detenerme.

Esa noche me bañe con sus besos, tormentas ígneas, calcinación de su cuerpo, materia derretida que nos consumió con el transcurso de la penumbra

Después de un largo tiempo, de caricias, gritos y gemidos, el cansancio fue el único vencedor de esa noche, el sueño nos capturo rápidamente dejándonos tendidas sobre la cama esperando la caricia del astro rey.

"_**Bueno primero que todo, pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, la verdad he estado muy llena de trabajo, pero así es la vida del pobre, este capítulo aunque corto, no quiere desviarse del tema, si recuerdan al principio del fic comente que habrían tres santos de Athena en la vida de nuestra protagonista y una bella mujer, he aquí a nuestro otro personaje que también será parte de desequilibrar un rato la mente del uno de los caballeros, bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fic y gracias a todos los que comentan también, Orwua… ahí nos leemos" **_


	8. NOCHE PARA TRES

"_**Es extremadamente raro que con tantos conocimientos alguien sea al mismo tiempo tan amable. He observado casi siempre que las mujeres instruidas tienen en el mundo una cierta rudeza; una especie de afectación que hace que se compre muy caro el placer de su compañía" **_

_**Marques de Sade **_

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente mientras yo intentaba continuar con una vida, que podía crear perfectamente a mi manera, era libre…estudie y me dedique aprender muchas cosas, y Julia siempre estaba a mi lado, compartíamos muchas cosas juntas.

Pero todo en mi vida no era felicidad, la felicidad es efímera, acaba rápidamente, se escapa como el agua entre las manos, recuerdo aquel día, en que el un profundo poder de cosmos estrellándose fuertemente a lo lejano me despertó de un solo golpe, analice y estuve atenta a cada movimiento y cada aura que se percibía en mi antiguo hogar, ese día me quede durante horas sentada en el balcón de mi apartamento, recuerdo como Julia me llamo en repetidas ocasiones pero yo no atendí a su llamado, no podía, necesitaba saber y estar segura de lo que sucedía en el Santuario, pronto una lagrima escapo por mi mejilla, sentí como el cosmos de Ángelo se extinguió fácilmente, mi amigo de toda la vida estaba muerto, no era posible, algo debería estar mal, pero mas que trate y luche de hacerme a la idea de que eso no era cierto, me daba mas y mas cuenda que aquella, la diosa de la sabiduría proclamaba por las faltas en el Santuario y no habría nada que pudiera hacer…horas mas tarde fue Camus el que murió, fue como un dolor tan grande en mi pecho, creí ingenuamente que aquel hombre de mirada fría jamás me había importado, pero fui una tonta, hay estaba yo sentada en una silla abrazándome a mis piernas y rogando porque todo eso fuera un sueño y yo pudiera despertar pronto, hasta que el dolor se hizo mucho mas grande, Emilio, mi querido Emilio, mi hermano, mi amigo, mi todo, tan bien había caído…¿Por qué? ¿Si mi hermano era tan fuerte, porque murió? ¿Quién fue su enemigo, que logro acabar con un santo dorado?... no había duda, sabia que algo andaba mal antes de salir de aquel lugar, supuse que la historia que contaban de Aioros el traidor no era del todo cierta y que la diosa Athena no estaba en su lugar, Ángelo y Emilio conocían ese secreto y ahora pagaban por sus faltas.

Otra vez el tiempo paso frente a mis ojos y yo, ya me había echo a la idea de que aquello que yo tanto ame en mi vida pasada, se había ido con el viento, en repetidas ocasiones me escape aquel lugar para ver con mis propios ojos que mis hermanos había muerto y la primera vez no podía creer lo que veía, en el valle donde descansaban los santos muertos en batallas, estaba un epitafio con el nombre de mi hermano, hay plasmado sobre piedra la insignia "Afrodita de Piscis" aquella escritura, su nombre ahora solo hablaba con el viento… "Emilio tu recuerdo siempre estará conmigo, y mientras sigas presente en mi mente, sé que siempre estarás a mi lado, cuidándome desde infierno".

Hora tras hora transcurrió en mi vida, mi animo se hizo un poco opaco hasta que supe, que Emilio o Ángelo, no volverían jamás, pero sucesos extraños me acompañaron el día en que decidí que ellos ya no estarían conmigo, pude sentir como la energía de mi hermano y de Ángelo se manifestaba nuevamente en el Santuario "Acaso es mi imaginación" fue lo único en lo que me atreví a pensar, no era posible, pero así tan rápido como volví a sentir su presencia así de rápido se esfumo, que pasaba en el Santuario, porque el cosmos de los santos de Piscis y Cáncer se sentía tan fuertes y otra vez se habían ido, ahora nuevamente también sentía la presencia de Camus, me iba volver loca tratando de sacar conclusiones, ¿Qué pasaba en el Santuario? Pero mi asombro fue mas grande cuando sentí como la energía del santo de Acuario y la de mi querido Shaka estallaban entre si, junto a la de otras dos presencias, ¿Qué era esto? Los santos de Athena, los caballeros dorados, peleaban entre ellos… ¿Athena, a que se debe todo esto? Pero no recibí respuesta de la diosa, aquella chiquilla de cabellos morados y mirada ingenua que tuve el placer de conocer en mis tantas visitas a la tumba de mis hermano, hoy, no me consolaba, ¿Por qué Athena? ¿Por qué?, pero mis lagrimas no se hicieron esperar cuando ya caída la noche, sentí como el cosmos de aquella mujer también se perdía, el Santuario callo por su propio peso, todo había acabado.

Después de meditar tanto tiempo tendida sobre mi cama, esperando a la llegada de Julia que de seguro me haría muchas preguntas, ya que por segunda vez me alejaba de ella, sin explicación alguna, vi como la luz del astro rey se posaba en rosetón, seguramente tendría que decirle a mi compañera toda la verdad, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando de repente se oscureció todo, "una nube seguramente" mas por inercia y no por ganas abrí la cortinas de la ventana para ver lo que pasaba afuera, y oh sorpresa que el sol estaba siendo cubierto por una capa negra.

-¿Un eclipse? No dijeron nada sobre un eclipse – Manifestó Julia, dando un buen susto.

- ¿A que hora llegaste? – jamás debí haberle dado las llaves de mi apartamento, siempre llegaba sin avisar.

-Hace poco, ¿Sabes algo sobre ese fenómeno? – negué con la cabeza y solo pude quedarme mirando lo lejano, Julia guardo silencio, sabia que algo de mi pasado me esta doliendo.

Pasada la tarde en la que Julia no hacia otra cosa que mirar las noticias y la ventana preocupada por los sucesos, yo no dejaba de pensar en las extrañas cosas que había percibido el día anterior, fue una tarde muy callada.

"Mi querida y hermosa hermana, ten presente que siempre estaré contigo, hoy y siempre, no lo olvides, se feliz, por ti, hoy por ti, me entrego al final, por ti y solo por ti, muero mi bella hermana" rápidamente me desperté, por un momento sentí la voz de Emilio hablándome y su mano posándose en mi mejilla, me había quedado dormida al lado de una muy bella pelirroja, su labios pálidos dijeron algo aun adormilada por el sobresalto que había dado y cuando estuvo un poco mas despierta solo se quedo viéndome, ya que yo parecía estar perdida en otro mundo, no, eso no había sido mi imaginación, mi hermano había venido a despedirse, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, ahora si mi querido Emilio había muerto dignamente.

Cuando fui a ver el santuario me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver aquel bello lugar por el que pasee tanto, pero tanto tiempo, totalmente en ruinas, todo lo que alguna vez fui yacía muerto hay, en aquel lugar, debajo de las rocas, detrás de cada pared, ya no estaba, todo se había ido, todo acabo en un suspiro, pero a diferencia de la primera vez que sentí morir a mi hermano, estaba feliz, porque sabia que él se había arreglado con sus demonios y que junto a valientes guerreros como Ángelo, Camus y Shaka, había muerto.

Un año exacto paso, trate de seguir con mi vida, Julia y yo, éramos brigadistas y esa tarde estábamos en un pequeño pueblo que había sido azotado por una fuerte inundación, mientras mi bella pelirroja y yo, entregábamos alimentos a los damnificados, sentí como alguien me miraba por encima de mi cabeza, seguramente algún tonto queriendo conquistarme, pero fue tanto la molestia que con mirada agresiva me gire ante el observador y antes de atinar cualquier palabra sentí como mis piernas se debilitaban y por poco me caí, ¿Cómo era posible, que el estuviera allí delante mio? Restregué mis ojos rápidamente, menee mi cabeza, pero esa imagen seguía delante mio.

-No estas loca –Dijo el extraño – estoy aquí, y tampoco soy un fantasma ni mucho menos.

-¿Emilio?

-Afrodita de piscis –menciono una voz conocida detrás mio.

-¿Ángelo?

-Y dale –pronuncio molesto el recién llegado –cuando vas a tratarnos con respeto.

-No es posible, ustedes estaban muertos, y ahora están aquí delante mio, como si nada.

-Es una historia un poco larga –dijo con una sonrisa mi pariente.

-Creo que me merezco una buena explicación

-¿Laila, tienes algún problema? –una hermosa pelirroja se acercó a nosotros, con mirada preocupada me observaba a mi y mis hermanos.

-¡Julia! Ellos son mis hermanos, Emilio y Ángelo, muchachos ella es Julia, mi compañera.

-¿Tu compañera, porque trabajan jutas? –pregunto Emilio con recelo

-Vamos a tomar el té, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

Y así paso, los santos de Cáncer y Piscis me contaron todo lo sucedido, como era que los santos de bronce habían acabado con ellos, como el reino de Arles se vino al piso, la batalla contra Hades y el muro de los lamentos, me contaron también sobre el generoso Zeus, que apiadándose de su hija favorita había revivido a todos los santos caídos en la batalla de la diosa, me comentaron que ella de igual manera ofrecía a los santos hacer, por decirlos de alguna manera "servicio social" y a mis dos queridos compañeros les había tocado por descarte aquel lugar junto con otro compañero, que parecía el único que trabajaba, porque no lo vi mientras charlaba con ellos, yo les conté mi vida, lo que sentí, el desespero de no conocer la verdad de lo que pasaba en el Santuario, hable sobre el porque Julia era mi "compañera" y sus miradas poco convencidas no se hicieron esperar, pronto se iba haciendo mas tarde, cuando decidimos volver al hotel donde nos quedábamos que para fortuna de todos era el mismo, cuando entramos al majestuoso lugar, un hombre de cabellos azules, mirada autoritaria aunque triste observaba con molestia a mis hermanos.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! Saga esta molesto, de seguro nos mata –Atino a decir Ángelo

-¿Pero donde estuvieron toda la tarde? –Pregunto el hombre bastante molesto –se suponía que venia a ayudar, no a perder el tiempo con señoritas –termino de decir mientras nos observaba, pero su seño se frunció un poco al mirarme con detenimiento.

-Ella es mi hermana Saga – nos presento Emilio

-Eras el otro aspirante para ser caballero de Piscis –comento con su mirada penetrante.

Cielos ni siquiera el mismo Camus había logrado hacerme sentir mas intimidada, su mirada era bastante impetuosa, pero aparentemente no pude disimular, que al aquel hombre, me encanto, cuando ya llego la noche, Julia empezó a preguntar cosas.

-¿Entonces ese hombre Saga, te gusto? –dijo desde el baño, mientras yo miraba la televisión

-No como crees –respondí rápidamente, nunca había tenido problemas con Julia por celos y no quería que esa fuera la primera vez que pasara eso, mucho menos por un santo de Athena, que al parecer eran fascinantes para mi –Es solo que su mirada me perturbo un poco.

-Pues a mi si me gusto –Esa frase me saco de desconcierto, ¿Qué le había gustado?

-¿Cómo así? –pregunte entre confundida y molesta ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Darme celos? –No te entiendo Julia.

-No me mientas Laila, te conozco mejor que nadie, y sé que ese hombre te gusto, a mi también, podríamos divertirnos juntas con el –Amaba y adoraba a la mal pensada con la que había encontrado.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, "vamos a dar un paseo" dije mientras la sacaba del cuarto, y como siempre los dioses estaban de mi lado, en el lobby del Hotel el muy guapo Saga se encontraba leyendo un libro, creo que le había tocado compartir habitación con Ángelo y Emilio, entiendo que el pobre haya salido en busca de un poco de calma, pero ese seria un grave error. Julia y yo nos miramos fijamente, mientras cada una llegaba y se sentaba al lado de Saga, este tan solo levanto un poco la mirada y siguió en su lectura.

-Y bien, eres Saga ¿No? – Pronuncio Julia echando su cabello así atrás mientras dejaba ver su pronunciado escote –tengo un pequeño dilema con Laila ¿podrías ayudarnos?

-¿En que podría ayudarles señoritas? –dijo mirando a su lado izquierdo para observar a la hermosa pelirroja que se hallaba en esa parte.

Julio sonrió maliciosamente mientras humedeció su boca con su lengua –Veras, que es Laila me dice, que uno no puedo besar a cualquier persona, no, si no la amas.

-Exacto –Interrumpí yo, para continuar con el juego de Julia y acaparando la atención del santo de la tercera casa –Por ejemplo, yo solo besaría a la persona que amo, uno no puede darle un beso a cualquier persona si no se siente algo al respecto.

- Puras patrañas –pronuncio ella –un beso no se le niega a nadie, es como vaso de agua, no se le niega a nadie.

Saga intento pronunciar palabra pero nosotras nos sumergimos mucho en la discusión.

-Por favor Julia, tu no puedes besar a alguien por que si, ósea, por ejemplo, ¿Besarías a un desconocido?

-Claro que si Laila y te lo probare – en ese momento la pelirroja tomo de la cara a Saga y lo beso delante mio, lo cual lo único que provoco en mi, fue una agradable excitación – vez como si lo hago –termino mientras lo soltaba y él solo podía estar atónico.

-¿Pero Julia? Tu no puedes llegar y besar a cualquier persona porque si, y mucho menos delante mio, recuerda que eres mi pareja, es como si yo llegara e hiciera esto –y sin dejar que el pobre Saga reaccionara lo tomo de la quijada y también le di un muy fuerte beso, que el hombre apenas si podía pronunciar palabra, y como si las dos pensáramos igual dijimos en unísono -¿Quieres ir a terminar esto con nosotras en nuestra alcoba?

El hombre aturdido solo se quedo mirándonos, mientras nosotras con mirada seductora nos alejábamos de el "Te esperamos en nuestro cuarto" se despidió Julia, pasaron como diez minutos desde que habíamos entrado a la habitación nuevamente, "Ese hombre, no vendrá" dijo Julia un tanto desilusionada, cuando un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta, a lo que Julia y yo solo pudimos sonreír maliciosamente.

Con el cabello casi sobre mi rostro y Julia en la cama, abrí la puerta, y al otro lado el guardián del tercer templo me miraba como contrariado por lo que haría, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se arrojó sobre mí, besando mi boca de una forma apasionada.

Al cerrar la puerta lo arroje sobre la cama, donde Julia con sus hábiles manos lo despojo de la camisa y empezó acariciar su dorso y besar su cuello, mientras yo parada delante de él, besaba su boca, su mejilla y sus orejas, y jugueteaba con los cabellos rojos de mi querida compañera, él simplemente no sabia bien que hacer, con una mano, obligaba a Julia a seguir con sus caricias en su cuello y con la otra me desprendía a mi de mi blusa.

Un gemido de deseo inundo la habitación, cuando las inquietas manos de la pelirroja llegaron sobre el miembro palpitante, del aquel guerrero.

-Wow, tenemos mucho con que divertirnos Laila.

Arrojándome hacia un lado, el apuesto santo se coloco de pie delante de nosotras, y con una seña nos indico que nos diéramos un beso, a lo que ninguna de las dos se negó, y sumergidas en un beso muy apasionado sentimos como las manos del aquel tercero que nos acompañaba despojaba a Julia tan bien de su blusa, y luego me besaba a mi, la pelirroja siempre salvaje, arrebato rápidamente el pantalón del hombre mientras lo arrojaba de espaldas a la cama, para luego hacer lo mismo conmigo, le encantaba tenernos a los dos a su merced.

Su boca busco la mía, mientras jugueteaba con falo de guerrero, y el solo podía tocar a la que encontrara a su paso, mientras succionaba los pechos de mi pareja. Yo ya cansada de verla tan feliz, me abalance sobre ella dejándola debajo de mi, mientras que con mi dedo buscaba su cavidad húmeda, Saga, quien no se iba a quedar atrás, la beso, ahora éramos los dos los que la teníamos a nuestra completa disposición.

Después de tanto besuqueo, caricias poco inocentes y roses, el guerrero de cabellos azulados no aguanto mas, y en un acto francamente ágil, me coloco sobre la cama y se introdujo dentro de mi, hace tiempo ya que no sentía un grosor tan fuerte penetrando en mi cuerpo, Julia que veía como yo me retorcía de placer, llego para besarme y tocar mi piel, y ella una posición un poco incomoda quedo con fácil acceso para santo de Géminis, quien de tan solo verla, remojo su dedo y lo introdujo en el sexo de pelirroja, que al sentir como el hombre tocaba también no pudo reprimir, un gemido de placer.

Rápidamente sin poder soportar tanto tiempo Julia quito a Saga de mi, y se ubico encima de él, para ser penetrada de la misma manera que lo hiciera yo segundos antes, mientras yo, hambrienta de deseo, me coloque detrás de Julia, que se movía al ritmo del guerrero y me obligaba a tocarla en sus senos, y a besarla en el cuello, así ella también con sus mano, sus tan impetuosas manos jugaban con mi vagina.

Pronto los movimientos de Julia se hicieron mas agresivos, estaba a punto de estallar, mis caricias y las embestidas de Saga no la dejaban pensar con claridad, y pronto callo cansada, el geminiano, sabia que aun no había terminado, no podía darse ese lujo, aun le queda una doncella por complacer, y apartando a Julia, se ubico sobre mi, y nuevamente me hizo suya, mientras que la pelirroja intentando incorporarse, hacia conmigo, lo mismo que hice yo con ella, tocar y besar todos los lugares que yo le suplicaba, pronto, tanto santo como yo estallamos en el deseo y quedamos siendo victimas del cansancio.

-Que mujeres –expreso totalmente satisfecho

-Ya te vete santo – Le dije yo mientras abrazaba a Julia

Era una broma, él lo sabia, pero sabiendo que su tiempo ya había acabado allí se levanto, y se coloco toda su ropa y desde la puerta nos mando un beso "Dulces sueños, muchachas" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Me he dado buena vida con los hombres del santuario, tal vez, debería ir a visitar a mi hermano mas seguido, que tal encuentre algo muy interesante con quien entretenerme y porque no, llevar a Julia, a lo mejor ningún santo se escape de ella… podríamos divertirnos mucho, además que si mal no recuerdo Emilio menciono que Saga tenia un gemelo, eso seria bastante interesante.

"_**Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, y sobre todo a las personas que comentaron, se que me tome mi tiempo, pido mil disculpas, per es que tenia algo de bloqueo mental, heheheh, este el fin de la historia, pero no significa que las aventuras de Laila y Julia acaben acá, quien quita que se den un buen recorrido por el santuario…muchas gracias por todo, y ahí nos leemos"**_


End file.
